


mmmmmm doc did you season this? what do you mean it's just salt

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, a lil but still :(, doc vents while mike stares like "oh damn im in LOVE huh", lunch dates but make it secret, smoke has never played mortal kombat and at this point he's too afraid to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: mike: *gets possessive over his Man*doc: Do You Remember The Algerian Revolution? Where Were You When The People Fought Back.
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	mmmmmm doc did you season this? what do you mean it's just salt

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr!: C-Could you tell me about how Thatcher and Doc finally came out to their loved ones/friends/co-workers as a couple.... OwO
> 
> here it is!!! it's already up on my tumblr (gayoperatorgunclub) but i thought i'd archive them here too!!!! (get it. because the a in ao3 stands for archive. did you get the joke)

Mike was in a mood. Gustave knew this when there was a sudden uptick in recruits suffering minor injuries from training with him. By the 20th request for a sticker and lollipop, he resolved to spend his lunch break yelling at Mike and demanding he be compensated for the time he was forced to spend telling Grown People that they hadn’t broken any bones, they’d just fallen out of a second-story window onto a cushion that was likely not up to OSHA standards. Inconspicuously, of course. He and Mike had had a conversation (read: Gustave participated, Mike grunted) about going public about their relationship with friends and family, and Mike had shared that he wasn’t really out to anybody but Seamus, and he didn’t think he was ready to tell everyone else at once. How he managed to relay this through various noises instead of verbalizing his feelings like most adults with serious careers that require clear, concise communication is beyond Gustave. Either way, he can accept that. Not everyone can deal with every male-attracted person on base (and occasionally, a blackout drunk Taina) flirting with them endlessly. But Gustave can. He definitely can. But really, he gets it. It’s just that it’s hard to explain yelling at your coworker in a way that can only really be described as “worried housewife scolding her husband” when someone walks by. 

Speaking of, he’s just cleaning up some files before he grabs his mechoui and dramatically gestures with his fork while Mike stares at him all love-struck, when he hears footsteps entering his office, and he lets out a sigh that contains all the woes of his ancestors in an effort to get whoever’s decided that they need to fake an injury to get an excuse to flirt shamelessly with him to leave and let him eat. 

“We both know you’re fine, so quit it with the whining.” 

Ah. Mike. As if to confirm this, he approaches Gustave from behind and wraps his arms around hips that still have bruises from last night. It’s nice. 

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the multiple recruits who tried to get me to kiss their bruised pelvises better.” 

Mike growls and tightens his arms around him. 

“Oh, if that makes you revert back to those possessive caveman instincts that show themselves at the worst times, then I’d better not tell you about the one who collapsed into me, giving them the perfect opportunity to grope my chest.” He had given the recruit a look and they had seemed to realize their mistake and spent the rest of the visit apologizing profusely and promising to get the others to tone it down. He had found it incredibly funny, but had simply patted them on the shoulder and told them to go take a nap. Mike will hear about that part of the story when they’re getting ready for bed. For now, he’s focusing on Mike turning him around in his arms and claiming his mouth in what is technically called a kiss but Grace would likely refer to as “soft vore”, whatever that is. 

Mike is picking him up, but they’re still kissing, so Gustave wraps his arms and legs around Mike, hooking his ankles behind his back as Mike moves to sit in Gustave’s chair, positioning them so Gustave’s perched on his knee in a way that allows Mike full access to the most sensitive parts of his neck, while giving Gustave room to eat and gesticulate wildly. Thoughtful bastard. 

“Maybe I should leave some sort of reminder on you so they quit trying to take what’s mine.” says Mike, and oh, he has walked right into this one. 

“What are you, the French government? Going to start claiming Algerians as possessions? I hope you’re prepared for when I form my own guerilla organization and stain everything you own with blood, colonizer.” 

Mike heaves a sigh and kisses him on the cheek. 

“I apologize for the travesties committed by racist European monarchs. Now, can we share your lunch? It’s clear you have something to rant about, so get on with it.” 

Gustave huffs, but relents and picks up his mechoui, which he had thoughtfully made enough of to ensure they would both be full. He glares when Mike asks which half is unseasoned, and has to take a moment to remind himself of how comfortable it is to sit on this uncultured swine’s lap in order to keep himself from throwing him out of his office and telling him not to come back until he acquires taste. 

He’s been ranting for a while, Mike looking up at him with pure, unadulterated love in his eyes, when the door opens. 

“Oi, Doc! Dom decided it’d be funny to push me off the roof and now my shoulder and the rest of my arm don’t look attach- oh. Hullo, Maggie.” 

James was now leaning against the door jam, trying to look casual. Gustave was already moving to get up and examine his shoulder. 

Mike was planning his new life as a fisherman. 

“Mon dieu, James! What were you and Dominic doing on the roof?” 

“Roleplaying Mortal Kombat while Mark cheered us on. I was Waluigi. WAIT!! I should be the one asking questions! What were you doing with Maggie???? Hmmmm?????” He made a show out of sniffing the air. “I smell a scandal bigger than that of the late, great Lady Di. God rest her soul.” He wiped away a tear. “ANYWAYS WHY WERE YOU ON HIS LAP?????? HUH???????” He questioned accusingly as Gustave led him to one of the exam tables. Once James was situated, he reentered his office, and shook Mike from his reverie. 

“If you think you’re ready, I think now would be as good a time as any to tell him.” He patted Mike’s shoulder comfortingly. “If not that’s perfectly fine, I can distract him until he forgets. Or I could tranq him right now and then we flee to the countryside. Your pick.” 

Mike sighed heavily and lifted his hand to cover Gustave’s on his shoulder. He looked up at his- his bo-. His Boyfriend. and steeled himself before standing and dipping Gustave for a kiss. 

“Could we tell everyone in waves? I think it’d be too much to come out to everyone all at once, and that’s not even including our families.” He whispered, looking at Gustave hopefully. Gustave grinned. 

“Of course, mon amour. We can do it at whatever pace you need. Let’s talk more later, I need to get some painkillers so that James doesn’t accuse me of malpractice when I reset his shoulder. Now help me up, you closet romantic.” 

Mike huffed a laugh and pulled Gustave into his arms, pressing one final kiss to his heavenly soft lips before releasing him and going to speak with James. Gustave heard muffled voices as he collected what he’d need to treat James. As he was about to peek in on the conversation happening just outside, he heard James gasp dramatically. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M TOO OLD TO BE THE RING BEARER????” 

Gustave dropped his clipboard.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! you made it!! here's some parting info for ya! 
> 
> 1\. if you liked what you read here, maybe consider following me on tumblr @gayoperatorgunclub !! requests are OPEN babey!   
> 2\. please please please if you liked this leave a comment or kudos even if it's just a keysmash or you think it's too "dry" to warrant an answer, i promise you no matter what any type of interaction helps with motivation, and i will respond to your keysmash with a keysmash of my own and a few heart emojis 
> 
> thanks for reading, and have a GREAT rest of your day!!!!!


End file.
